


Children of the Gods

by William_Magnus



Series: Injustice: Monsters and Gods [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: As long as I don't compleatly loose my muse, Gods and Monsters (AU) sorta, I hope, Injustice (AU) Kinda, M/M, Multi, No Beta, No idea where I am going but it is going to be a ride, Others characters as I put them in, Probable huge grammer and spelling mistakes, Young Justice Cartoon Cannon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: Little things can change the world.  Heroes, Villains, Gods, and Monsters.  Trade where one stands, and everything else changes.Things are going to change where he came from.  Change in big ways, and he won't be allowed to remember what he will need to make sure it all comes out the right way.  Unless he cheats.  Before he goes home, he is going to get a little tour of another place and time that he will be able to remember.  If he survives long enough to warn people of what he saw.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain.

It wasn't the first time that he felt pain, but it might as well have been.

There was light, and noise, and the sensation of speed. That he was familiar with. That was what he could remember from the last eternity.

And then there was pain, and wind, and individual thought, and the sensation of running.

It would be untrue to say he did not remember what running felt like. He remembered /Everything/ but..until now it had not mattered or been important. He remembered time, and being just one person in just one place and time but like running they were not something he thought about.

Actually, thought was different too. Not new, but different. Or at least different than what he had become used too.

He had been one with everything everywhere, and every when. Past, present, future, even the might have beens and never weres he perceived them all before. Now, now all he could feel was the now and here. It almost felt like how he always thought enlightenment should feel, and wasn't that funny. 

If he ever gets the chance to talk with the Dali Lama again he is going to have to tell him all about it. Waking up from being one with everything to the limited narrow perspective of an almost normal human was more freeing and spiritual than going the other direction.

An old quote fluttered across his mind. I think, therefore I am.

"Naw, I am therefore I think. And I think...I am Wally..."

He was surprised at that thought, at the name and the realization of what it meant. Enough so that Wally did something he had not done for a long time, or at least a long time in his memory.

He tipped, and stumbled, and skid right into a giant pile of snow.

"Ow. I also think..." Whatever he was going to say was suddenly interrupted by a rumbling growling sound and a deeply hollow sensation inside of him. "That I am really hungry...and freaking COLD!"

"Where is everyone there were right...Oh man! They have to think...heck I thought I was...I have to go find them..." Wally's thoughts were interrupted again by the sound of his stomach protesting just how long it had been since he last ate. "After I find some food" There was a crack of sound, a feeling of movement and the yellow clad speedster was gone.

After a moment there was a crack of ice breaking, and the crackle of electricity as a bluish white energy that Wally West might have recognized seemed to flash through the area for a second and an almost ethereal figure appeared. Fading in and out of reality the figure, wearing a black suit with a white circle on his chest bisected by a red lightning bolt wavered in the air for a second before disappearing again. Once more the frozen expanse of ice and snow was empty, and would remain so for a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally goes looking for his friends. He finds more questions than answers.

Wally West was torn. He wanted to speed home to the woman he loved but it was obvious time had moved on and he could not be sure she would still even be in the same place that they lived together. He wanted to see his friends, to tell them he was alive and what it was like, what little he could remember, to be one with the Speed Force. He also wanted to find Barry, and promise never to make fun of him for believing that something so unscientific and spiritual as the Speed Force as he had explained it to Wally when he first gained his powers existed again. 

Logically, he decided, the best way to do everything he wanted to do would be to make contact with the Leauge first. As fast as he was, they might be able to get him in contact with everyone he wanted to see again faster than him scouring every city in the US on his own. Maybe.

His first problem came when he went looking for the Hall of Justice. It was not there.

Sure it had been destroyed, but Wally knew that the League was planning on rebuilding it. He had seen the plans himself. There was not even rubble there. Just a large stone building that was apparently a part of the Smithsonian dedicated to Paleontology. He searched the location carefully just in case, but no signs of the Leauge or Zeta tubes or anything he could use.

That left him with a choice. Closest places to go where he was sure he could contact someone in the League were Gotham and Metropolis. Given that Batman always gave him the willies he picked Metropolis. At least then, if he could not find Supes he was still relativity close to Smallville and Ma Kent always had pies just in case one of the big guys friends showed up looking for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally was differently not feeling the aster. 

"How long was I gone?"

He was frozen in place staring at the Metropolis skyline for a full minute before his brain even tried to restart. It was, all in all, very similar to what he remembered but at the same time totally different. The buildings, all of them, were oddly shaped with lines that while they were definitely made of man (he hopped) made materials seemed almost alive. It was familiar and alien all at the same time. The flying cars and obvious super tech he could see even from just outside the city limits were not helping either.

Before even starting to look for signs of Superman or the League Wally had to check out one of those buildings. Up close he saw that the materials that they were made of were completely different than what he was used too. They were, upon close examination, apparently made of some crystalline material that had to have been grown into their current shapes.

"Huh, organically grown crystals. Why does that sound familiar?"

A search of the city revealed that every building seemed to be made the same way, that everyone was dressed in weird clothes that were almost a cross between jump suits and robes with odd head bands of different types that made them all seem like a cartoon artists depiction of the future and alien fashion combined and...again were really familier. He was missing something, something that kept poking the back of his brain saying he should know what he is seeing.

His search revealed two buildings though that were different than all the others.

The first, was an almost instant relief. It was the Daily Planet building. It was stone and mortar with the huge metal skeleton of a globe on top and looked exactly the way he remembered it last time he saw the building. The only problem was, there was no sign of anyone he knew on the inside. No Clark Kent, no Lois Lane, no sign of Superman or even any of the emergency systems that it was rumored that Batman had hidden inside the globe after Bruce Wayne bought the Planet. So far Metropolis had been a bust.

Then, there was the other building.

It was like a punch in the gut, one that dislodged what was lurking in the back of his brain since Wally had first seen this new Metropolis.

Sitting where the Town Hall had once been was a building made of crystals. It was less organic and more fractal than all the others in the city, but it had a design that Wally instantly recognized. It also explained the design of the rest of the city, the technology he saw on display, and maybe even the fashion. It was smaller, and there was no giant key sitting just outside, but it looked just like the pictures he had seen from the north pole.

Sitting dead center of Metropolis, was the Fortress of Solitude.


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have happened in my life and it is likely I shall not ever finish anything I have started story wise. I will be offline for a very long time so unlikely to answer or respond to comments but if anyone wants to use an idea in any of my unfinished works, or wants to try and pick them up from where I have left off and rewrite and or finish them then they are welcome to do so.

Things have happened in my life and it is likely I shall not ever finish anything I have started story wise. I will be offline for a very long time so unlikely to answer or respond to comments but if anyone wants to use an idea in any of my unfinished works, or wants to try and pick them up from where I have left off and rewrite and or finish them then they are welcome to do so.


End file.
